warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter/Archive 2
Re: Wow I'll talk to Wetty. And about the drama, I totally think you're right. I'm going to create a blog that explains everything (you can edit details if you want to), and if people still don't like it, well... I guess it's a "no". [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't but now you're complaining to forest? I don't want to be lectured! Arti, you...No..... [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Thanks. :) :) I talked to Wetty, I can see she's already mad, but I think you did the right thing. (No offense to Wetty) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You did the right thing, and now things like this aren't based off of friendship, they're based on who did something wrong. I can't do "I'm your friend" anymore. *sighs* I wish it wasn't like that. But it has to be, and I will be your friend, but my verdicts and apparent "lectures" will not be friend-based. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Omigawd, it's not. *heart pounds* I just threatened to ban her. Man, I'm not sure if I mean it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that really helps. (seriously, it does) I want to cry. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) '*rubs eyes* But I just kind of banned Wetty! DANGIT! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Not really, she banned herself. I just made it happen, you know? EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME! Arrg... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, seriously. I'm going to go make myself some soup for lunch... and drown myself in misery. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to talk about it.... Shistar and Sparrowsong declinded me, now everyone will. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re:AP LOL, Nope, Thunderstar is from WindClan. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mmmm, Fifteen, maybe, but not thirty. Maybe thirty when I'm done of Seeking Light, but not until then. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :P I've been meaning to get on this wiki for a while to see what's it's about and it's awesome! I think I'll stay. :) --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 16:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hey, Arti! Wassup? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Agh! I feel so STUPID. Guess what I did? I messed up Bramble/Boulder. Dangit. So now, your requested character is Boulder, not Bramble. I feel so mean! :o [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had lunch yet, it's like 1:15, and I want an Oreo. I also need to pack for DC. xD Oh yeah, I have a song stuck in my head. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I live in America. Go... Eastern Standard Time! (LOL, forgot the name) Actually, I live in NC. Go Wolfpack! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Coolio, I live in the capitol of mine, too. Seriously. It's a five (and a half, dangit) hour drive from here to DC. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, on a bus. A charter bus, which means it's really comfy. We have assigned seats, I sit right behind my science teacher and kind of diagonally behind my ADD social studies teacher. xD We can eat and use iPods, and I just got Fading Echoes for the ride there. No doubt it will be finished by the end of the trip. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Last year we went out to lunch as a field trip (to look at Asian stuff? It was really good, anyway). Me and my friend sat in the back and these guys came by in a car and whistled at us. It was funny and everyone was all like, "You guys aren't hot" after they finished driving by. I was like *punch* And they were like *gasp* xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I like being attractive. I'm not. Mrrp. :o [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Aww *hugs Arti* I have impossible-to-control-curly hair. And horrifying acne. Although the acne is going away, my hair is not. That's good, right? xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Same with me! :o I get my comb all wet. Then I comb my hair. Brush = bad. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you read Last Stand yet? Huh? Huh? I wrote Berry's life storeh. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Woot! :D xD I love writing. Does you like writing? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Raincloud? Could I nominate Raincloud for best Charrie in a Drama Series in the WFFA? =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rollyback Okay. Tell EU, I can't do much right now because I'm on my iTouch. Congratulations! You deserve it (as does everyone else). And- the Holocaust Musuem- if you with someone you trust you'll survive. Like me with my teacher. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 01:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Grats On the Rollbackerness. :3 [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :) But nah, I ish not interested in Rollbacky stuff. Lulz. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Owow, I'd be honored to have my characters in your story. You rock, Artimas! =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Holy Nothing special, just look out for vandals. I did that, before I "went off", though I didn't find much. Just browse the page, and take a second look at pages edited by unregistered contributors - they're usually the cause of vandalism. Gray, 14:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) He-ey, Arti! What's up? Wanna get on the IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Arti, I was never mad at you, and we need to pump up the activity on hunters wiki, ok? :D FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Yay! I get to take the big test on Wednesday! :D lol, but our's is called CRCT. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Re: AP Aw, you'd really nominate TSB? I'd love it if you did! =D [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no need to welcome me. I'm not a new user. But thanks anyway! :) BTW, do you know the IRC channel for this wiki? Thanks! Neep 14:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Arti, Im on the IRC, care to join? FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Re:Um... Yeah. A Chinese take-out cupcake is a cupcake that looks like... Chinese take-out. LOL There is not another user on right now that can give you your rights, but GB can and he'll be here Wednesday. So I'll pass it on to both him and EU that you and Maple need rights. GB's protected the page (hah, when I said "no more nominations" I didn't protect it for a reason, so I'll be un-protecting that). I'll get right on it, anyway. Have you read Last Stand lately? FP13 22:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered RPing. Come on with me, it's FUN. Have you joined Wetty's site yet? http://Mistclan101.piczo.com FP13 23:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Stupid tests, eh? I hate them, too. When I get back in school I have two weeks to finish an entire unit in science, review a year's worth of math, and start about six thousand new units in Language Arts. Then it's the End of Grade tests. Then my life sucks. xD FP13 23:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I heard that in my high school there's at least two bomb threats a year, and it's a milestone to even survive each year. O_O But, seriously, don't blow up the school. That's where all the smart people are created. xD FP13 12:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not leaving I'm just grounded. ._. I won't be back on till Saturday maybe. - Skull Last Relics... 20:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to be friends too! You seem lovely and also about the same age as me. I love your New Generation and Kittypets series! They're awesome!! SmudgyHolly 15:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Some Stories I'm just a year younger than you! I wrote The Outside and Destiny of the Clans. There are too many more to list... SmudgyHolly 09:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Hey Arti!! You shoudl go to Mistclan ( http://mistclan101.piczo.com/?g=42813503&cr=2# - kitypet plaza) Oh and CoTW is getting moer interesting!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks! I worked really hard on The Outside and I'm glad you like it! I put it up for the Warriors Fanfiction wiki Awards. Oh yeah and speaking of the awards, have you put Promise To Fall up? I really enjoyed that one!! BellaOn the outside looking in... 17:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Coolio!! (oh and what's your rp cat name so I can know where oyu're on) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Big Favor Hey, Arti! :So I'm in NYC right now. I'm leaving tomorrow. :Anyway. I have an iTouch, but not a computer… and I wrote a brand-new story, called Bright Blazing Sun. Something made it mess up. :Can you fix it? I'll describe the problem and if you can't do it or if there's no problem at all, I guess I'll deal with it tomorrow. :The problem is the spacing between the lines. You've read my stories, and you've seen- there's one line between each line, and two lines between each character/time change. :Somewhere in the middle, the line spacing acts up. *shrug* :Can you fix it to be back to normal? :There's one time change, with Dirtkit's apprentice ceremony. (He becomes Dirtpaw there, if you don't read the story and you're just looking for the ceremony). I want you to keep the double-line thing there. :If I'm asking a lot, I don't want you overstress yourself. I'll just fix it tomorrow. :Oh, yeah! Can you fix the chapters, too? *bats eyes* :Thank you so much for helping! *thumbs-up* FP13 22:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti, if you need help with that Im good at wiki-code. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Whoa....What is the problem with that story? The little headings won't even work FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Yeah, it's like, Ok I think I got it, then it's all wacko FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Anyways, have you ever heard of Tuck Everlasting? Because I made a story caled Warrior Everlasting, it's based on the Tuck one. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Most of them were just testers, the real good ones are like the perfected ones Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Re: Ohaider, Arti! Yeah, I haven't been on lately cuz my stoopid laptop crashed... my dad managed to fix my old, mouse-dungy one, though. =P [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 20:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I hate to break it to you but the real Wicked Musical is WAY sadder than your story lol Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Yeah, but could you change your siggy? I hate the color pink *shudders* Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... NOT TWO DAYS!!! *entire earth screams* Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Re: Half Yes to both. Sparrowsong 21:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it was anger, I don't know. Well I'm ungrounded now, I'll be back on more. :D - Skull Last Relics... 22:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I'm back. :D I like your siggie! - Skull Last Relics... 23:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) o_0 No, she was banned for this. No, I did not flame her, ever. And, I gotta ask, do you honestly think I'm the kind of admin who bans people for no reason? No offense, Arti... --Sparrowsong 23:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Sparrowsong 23:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we do, but...I'm not the one who keeps bringing it up... Sparrowsong 23:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks *hugs back*. Sparrowsong 23:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) omg I LOVE IT! I can't wait for everyone to see it XD Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... LMAO, you mean "not not not like you." "Not not like you" would mean you can't believe anyone would like me. --Sparrowsong 00:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oh!! Thank you :) be sure to check out my other stories as well and also keep writing your New Generation series, I love it Hey Arti!! Wazup? Oh and guess what? I finished Spirit Thieves! :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *prepares for nickname battle* lol xD I think more users are calling her Frosty (me included) so it's good :) And yup - tell em what you think of the ending! ps. can't wait until you start one of the broadway cat stories again!!! (i voted!!)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! (scaring readers check!) lol![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) My first horror was a fail!! I tried writing Huanted Wonderland as a horror story but it didn't really worked and I stopped writing..guess it didn't catch my attention. You're best type is drama![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) if nobody adopts it I migth continue it but will ahve to make osme changes - and it shows how good you're at it![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I htink I will. I'm going to take it down from the adoption forum :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dawn's story is yours now. Sparrowsong 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wetty quit the vote. Can't do anything about that. Second, I'm doing everything I can to get you your rights, and for some reason EU isn't cooperating. Meh. Sparrow's vote should be over too but the page was protected... so if I can at least get Sparrow's rights for her then you'll be right after, I promise. (Sparrow's rights involve giving other people rights) FP13 12:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) lolz I know how you feel xD! I'm gonna go either rigth nwo or in a few minutes. [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry for answering soo late - I' on now if you want - but doing my hw at teh same time xD [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Er. Aww... I'm not sure to feel flattered or flustered. I always go on and learn all the secrets anyway, without my cats really knowing them… but… I'm really surprised by… BramblexForest. There, I said it. But anyway I wanted to let you know that Forestheart has a small crush on Dapplepaw. XD Love chain. I'm sorry, though… I hope our characters can work something out! (Don't murder Dapplepaw AHH!) FP13 02:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Dapplepaw is Autumn. LOL. This'll make things more interesting on MistClan. xD But, no, it won't make things awkward between us! FP13 14:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Rain?? O hai Arti. So, did you get Rain, or did I?? Do you know? 'Cause I don't.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 04:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) They say that Wetty is the agent and that is sockpoppeting or somethign like that. and then they say that forets s part fo it to and that she's been mean to Sparrow and is untrustworthy. And somethign like thet happened - not so sure myself - and tehy are both banned.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 00:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont really know how to explain but go on Mistclan if you want to talk to wetty or forest. I think they are there. g2g now bye...hope thsi will get fixed.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 00:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? WFWiki channel. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh. xD Okay. Hopefully I'll still be on. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah... xD I never shut up either. Unless it's the big test at the end of the year, then I'm required to by law. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I love funny people. I was voted class clown. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I can keep people laughing for a good, long time. My family (except for little bro) are all comedians at heart, it seems. I like it. It gives a good reputation, although I'm relatively unpopular in school... [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Arti =) I was just fixing something for Ice. I probably won't write any fanfics; I'm concentrating on some original stuff at the moment but thank you for the welcome. Sandy 22:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, I don't know yet either. I may, I may not... I am as of yet undecided XD. Thank you anyway. =) Sandy 22:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ARTI! Hi. xD What's up? (ON MC) I missed everything yesterday, because... My internet shut down. *groan* [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 14:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Could You? Could you vote here for me? I need some voters and I saw that you were on soooo... If you could, that'd be a HUGE help to meh! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 23:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) re Thanks Artimas :) Shruggytalk 06:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh Somebody tricked me and it made me really mad. So I got upset and logged off because I have the tendancy (however you spell it) to get mad at people when I'm angry for some other reason. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 23:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) BRAMBLEPATH WAS CAPTURED? OMILORD. (And she's pregnant??? Since when does Wetty tell us stuff like that???) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* And I just got bad news. (Not about me. Don't worry! LOL) IRC too? FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Tell you there. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I really have ot go eat. Sorry arti, btu i might be back in half an horu or so. I'll try my best![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]19:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm on MC now. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* Why not? See you on both. (My internet is weird, though.) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Arti. :) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had to go? WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Say what things? And Wetty and I just apologized, it's the stress getting to both of us. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 22:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Get on the IRC- Wetty's gonna announce the contest winner, I think. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 00:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't lie to me, I saw you pick Foresty. I saw you. WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Please, now we definitely havta talk with this. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 00:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Arti, my computer is being stupid. It may take awhile for me to get on MC WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Heyo, Arti. :) FP 20:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm on the IRC and MC. WIN FP 20:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi HI ARTI. :DD Ice fall 16:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was totally random. :) Sure, IRC. FP 16:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. IRC too? Ice fall 01:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Arti. :] -Leafwhisker 16:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just read the Friends acrticle, I think you did great with the castings! -Leafwhisker 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, your story sounds good on HP wiki too. I've never seen Friends before. -Leafwhisker 17:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Could I find Friends anywhere? Like reruns? -Leafwhisker 17:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. -Leafwhisker 18:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Both. Wetty Wet WetYeah Re:Kitteh Alrighty, I'll get crack-a-lackin' on it! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Drawing is completed! Mission accomplished! Enjoy your kitteh! (Please excuse the terrible stripes..XD) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok we can go on MC. and Irc. Wetty Wet WetYeah Ok. Wetty Wet WetYeah Thank you. :) And yes, it IS coming along well, thanksforasking. (yes, it's a word in my dictionary) Life is good. Friend still ignoring me, gonna kill her tomorrow. JK I'm gonna run crying to her and ask what the Hades her problem is. How's your life? FP 20:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) O: Gaspers! I wish you luck. I would make you a card thing but I'm running short of time. :) But ILY (in a cyber-buddeh way) and I can't wait to see you after! :D FP 00:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're better. FP 16:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC? FP 01:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Foresty thinks that Arti should read the last half of Chapter 10 of FaD. Or Foresty will get her machete. *evil grin* FP 15:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Foresty agrees to the idea of talking in third person, and also would like to join Arti on the IRC. FP 15:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You should change your siggy and you can make another cat, since he is apprentice age. Sadly Im busy like REALLY buzy so you're gonna have to wait for me to Rp for a bit. Wetty Wet WetYeah Seriously? It's like 8:30 here, Wetty Wet WetYeah Wow on school nights I went to bed at 9:30 and woke up at 6:30 XD Wetty Wet WetYeah What am I doing? Oh well thats a good one, *takes a breath* CHATTING, DRAWING PICTURES ON DRAWINGNOW.COM, WRITING AND TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC Wetty Wet WetYeah Well Im busy still and thanks for going on the site Wetty Wet WetYeah JOIN IT OR DIE *says in evil monsta voice* XD Wetty Wet WetYeah So can you join it? You can make torturials and drawings, torturials is where you teach people how to draw. Wetty Wet WetYeah Thanks Thank you for voting on my page! I really appriecate it! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 19:12, June 17 2010 (UTC) Miststar banned Forest. I think. Wetty doesn't seem too mad at me. And Wetpaw left, too. So now Flurrypaw's trying to make sure they're both okay without making Miststar angry. And Wolfpaw's freaking TRAPPED, which makes me SO MAD. If I want my kit to be trapped, I. Will. Trap. Him. I won't stand for anything else. And Forestheart will be a member of Miststar, if Wetty likes it or not. So. There. FP 22:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) '*small scream* My teacher just emailed me. :O Now I'm scared. (g2g, shower.) FP 00:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, RP away! Wetty Wet WetYeah Actually, both. :) LOL. It was about my thyroid- she was wondering how long recovery was. :O FP 00:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) My mom? I dunno. She and my mom are relatively close for parent-teacher. I call it PTC when they talk. :O Crowpaw freaks Foresty out. FP 01:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:RE: Really? I was bored one day and it happened. LOL! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:01, June 18 2010 (UTC) I know right? Well thanks for your tips and votes! Hopefully we can enough people so I can actually write it soon! LOL! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:25, June 18 2010 (UTC) I know...Sadly. Wetty Wet WetYeah I'm SO an epic win! I'm touched. :') HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't, on another RP site....Do you want to join it? Wetty Wet WetYeah It's Human/magic rp. Wetty Wet WetYeah Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww pleeeaaassseee Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay http://mysticalrp.piczo.com ENJOY Wetty Wet WetYeah wHY? Wetty Wet WetYeah But you can't RP Duskpaw with him XD Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay but you gotta be aware that sounded so wrong what you said XD Wetty Wet WetYeah Hi Hey arti!GingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 01:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothin much Nothin much. Just working on my new story a little bit.GingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, Arti. :D Nothing much, I'm at my grandmother's house. I ditched school since I was up since 1 yesterday. (Brother coughed so hard, he was in so much distress that my mom took him to the hosptial and I begged to come. So she said, 'You're not going to school tommorow since it will be alot for you to wake up' funfun. You? And sure, we can roleplay. :) Icefall Icy Winds 16:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yep, he is. i'm having pizza right now. :DD Icefall Icy Winds 17:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) lol. what time is it where you live? 1:15 here. Icefall Icy Winds 17:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you are so right. and I'm so bored. did ya read icy winds yet? Icefall Icy Winds 17:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yep, I always am no matter what. Icefall Icy Winds 17:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yes, I ate all the freezepops we had. it is so hot here. Icefall Icy Winds 21:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dangit. FP Coolr than you 21:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah, all of 'em. Icefall Icy Winds 21:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not cooler than you, you're right. I'm coolr than you. FP Coolr than you 22:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know IT'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROFL! XDDDDDDDGingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yep, I have to go back August 6th, mostly because of budget cuts, they might even get rid of like Art, PE, Music and all other stuff because of the budget cuts. :( Wetty Wet WetYeah Yeah....But my strongest subject is math! On our big test (Called CRCT here) I only missed ONE out of all the questions for the math part! And can you join the Animal Savers Foundation? Wetty Wet WetYeah Don't worry, all you have to give is your name age and place where you live, (some person wrote their place they lived was La la land XD) Wetty Wet WetYeah I'll go on MC, but you might wanna pull up another tab and try again cause your not in the members area. Wetty Wet WetYeah My comp is being retarded, I can't do MC. But can you go the the Animal Saver Foundation, go over to the forums, click General Discussion and go to the next meeting. Wetty Wet WetYeah IRC? Map fern 16:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm there. Sorry about the movie :(. Map fern 16:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) And BTW, I'm Maplefrost on there. Map fern 17:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kittypets Yay! I shall read it! RainfireThe Scruffs' 19:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reading it! It means alot that my stories are read. :D RainfireThe Scruffs' 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I met her kids today. Enough said, I think. FP Coolr than you 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yeah, I did. It's going slow 'cause I can't think of anything, but I have the whole plot planned out. I'm wondering if I should do one more "Freekit" chapter or make him "Freepaw" or what. I think I'll do Freekit and reveal some stuff early-on. FP Coolr than you 20:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kay, cool. Be right there. FP Coolr than you 20:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Whyyyy I did! FP Coolr than you 00:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No. Just a cat shadow. FP Coolr than you 00:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Gotta go. Okay, thanks. :D Sure, your cats can show mine around. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 14:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Where do you join on it? Sorry, I'm clueless when it comes to computers. -Goldenkit'"Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 14:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC)' Lol you are right, poor Wetpaw. Wetty Wet WetYeah RAWR Wetty Wet WetYeah Hi Hey. FP Coolr than you 19:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti! Sorry for not replying, I just flew over to England for a holiday/to see my relatives, so I haven't been on that much. Um, did you just look on the joining page or on the Cats of the Clan page? Because yes, there was a Bramblepath when the Clan first started up, but he died after a fox attack, so you can join with that name again, seeing as there is only one other person on the site who actually remembers when Bramblepath was in the Clan. Bramblepath was me, cos no one else was on the site yet, and I was bored, so I made hundreds of cats. I DID get the name from you, but I didn't realise it until after I killed him, when I went on the wiki and saw your Bramblepath siggie. So I subconciously remembered the name and used it. Sorry 'bout that. :D Anyway, please join!! And tell Wetty that she needs to check the joining page when you see her, ok? Yay!! [[User:Zaffie|'Jenna']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Stormfire']][[User:Zaffie|' "Your eyes, Jen. What's happened to your eyes?"]] 06:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) -hugz back- Thanks to you too for what you said on your opinions of users for me :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|...Forever young...♥ ]] 13:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Arti, could you help me with the coding on my userpage? I need help. >.< Icefall Icy Winds 14:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. The links are on my userpage, you can copy those, put them at the end of the page, try to fix the coding and put 'em back. Tell me if it's too hard. Icefall Icy Winds 14:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks. Icefall Icy Winds 15:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) NM homeh. I'm just hoping the USA shall win and thinking about Standards. Didja read ze update? FP Coolr than you 19:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tell your dad that the next big match in the Round with 16 is England vs. Germany, which instantly cancels out his prediction. FAIL. FP Coolr than you 19:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wednesday is a fail, we cannot do it that day but I was hoping we can do it today is foresty comes by Wetty Wet WetYeah OMG Thanks! Wha? *checks quickly* Haha you're right! Whoops, my bad! Thanks for letting me know. Do you wanna vote for the putties? I only have that left. Thanks again! [[User:SpottedheadRC|♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 17:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, and I just finished making a picture on PaintJetfireUh oh, looks like a storm is coming 19:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! No, your not interupting anything. I'm done making pictures on the computer fo right nowJetfireUh oh, looks like a storm is coming 21:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG like on teh home page? Sure!! But I'll give TTP one more week on theer before I put that on there. and and do you want to make a request for the home page poll? [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|...Forever young...♥ ]] 17:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) }} \ You soooooooo made Wetstream sad on MC, she is like depressed for what you did. Wetty Wet WetYeah For When You Come Back... I finished Standards. You should read the end. It's dramatic and stuff. Yeah. I also have a new siggy. Happy July 4th! 00:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And now I've started the next book, Healing. (Oh wow, there's a thing called Healing and Killing... O.o) I've also done my pre-op... the only tests needed were height, weight, blood pressure, and oxygen level... a lot less than usual... lol. But then they told me all about my operation, and just kind of slammed with information. Well, they didn't tell me about the operation itself, but a whole lot of before-and-after crapness and what this is and what that is... UGH. I've been to the doctor a lot. LOL, hypothyroidism has its perks! Like sudden swelling of the thyroid that could be cancer but it probably isn't and so you have to get it out just in case because it's swelling anyway and it's going to block your vitals because WHOOP! it's in the base of the neck. LOL Anyway, um... yeah. Unless something important happens, I won't be posting any more messages here until I get back from Cancun. It's so WEIRD how you're there when I am! But I'll be stuck in a resort (LOL, a lot of people don't say that) called... um... [Insert Resort Name Here}. LOL LOL, peace. 13:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm staying at *big cough* Iberostar Paraiso Lindo. Near Cancun. It's a HUGE awesome resort. If you're there, it would be so cool to find each other. xD 13:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OOHHH. WAIT. YOU'RE BACK. LOL. Kay. 13:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We're going snorkeling. And to the Mayan ruins. I REALLY WANNA CLIMB A DANG PYRAMID. *coughs* 15:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL. IRC? I have to do one thing first... 15:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask you if I have any questions Arti! Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'''RiverandAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 19:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pretty good, you? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 23:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saying that you like my stories and siggie! I know how to do alot of things because I'm on warriors wiki as well. Although you probably know that by now.. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. :) Check out Rippling Rivers =) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 23:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No, but I'm working on it. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 23:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but I love writing stories so much, I don't really go on warriors wiki anymore, but you know, I try to balance them out. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I finished Chapter 2 on Surprises In Every Clan I'm trying to do one to two paragraphs everyday, and now I'm gonna try to finish Amberheart Speaks:My First Love [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I know I'll probably be like that soon enough! lol! And thanks for saying I'm a talented writer, I never really thought my stories were that good. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I also finished Amberheart Speaks:My First Love!!! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 00:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti! MC?HiddensunTaken Over... 16:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) and you're talk page is gettign really long xDHiddensunTaken Over... 16:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I coudl archive it for you.HiddensunTaken Over... 16:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I can do it rigth now. How many contents do you want for each archive?HiddensunTaken Over... 16:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC)